Build talk:Team - HoS Spearway
New to posting on Pvx, wish I didn't have to, just hate the "elite" SC guilds that I happened to take along to fill space when running this with guild. They took the builds and are claiming them for theirselves. However, I did not make the builds i just took what we already knew and were using and applied them elsewhere. Feel free to make good changes and add skill pictures in the variants because i dont know how to. Thanks --Ecto Farmin Machine 04:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :times?--TahiriVeila 05:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Fastest so far is 20 mins using 6 people. Faster times are definately possible. I think 10 min runs is not impossible.--Ecto Farmin Machine 05:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) And btw it was TWWT and BonD members that happened to come along with us on the pug run, so if they try to make another page claiming its theirs, vote for this one and just edit what i dont know how to do. We dont want another Tweetway UW deal now do we?--Ecto Farmin Machine 05:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :We'll just merge the two build pages into one. No one owns any build posted to pvx. No one gets credit for builds on pvx. Pvx owns all the builds on pvx, not any of the users.--TahiriVeila 05:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ok thats cool I just hate that people are like that, I didn't make the builds i used the kathSC builds with a few tweaks and decided to take a few PUGS from and a bunch of my guildies saw them ranting about how they made them in Vlox. But its w.e. idc about ownership or anything like that but i had an idea and it worked and these assholes are claiming its theirs now, kinda irritating. Thanks :)--Ecto Farmin Machine 05:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :why are you using spears? use daggers or even scythes, i would suggest ee and/or iau to make it easier for pugs on the first level and at the boss. also a couple sins can bring pi/calculated risk to milk the aoe skills from the boss.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought they fixed calculated risk. 10:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::didnt check updates :/--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 15:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why would you want to run HoS in a SC? its one of the easiest dungeons around and can easy be 600'ed with a spirit dude --Bio. 14:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's faster, you can 600 SoO aswell, but it's also SC'd. Falrach 08:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Because people over-farm SoO for a BDS, 600 of SoO is just more like actually running it for people/farming not actually speed running it. HoS got nothing value to drop so dont see why'd u wanna waste Bu on it. also it has no quest --Bio. 10:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) SC takes around 15 minutes or less, it's honestly mostly just to fill the space in your book,and the reason for no PI on the boss is because with SF up he cant use any of the AoE (except inferno, and flame burst). When it is just down to the boss its best to just let the EVAS kind of body block him, he goes down quickly enough to not really need PI. But it was a good suggestion and if you try it out post the result of how it works. These builds easily get rid of the oozes that spawn before they have a chance to multiply uncontrollably. If there are any suggestions to make the build go faster, or if you decide to try it out and encounter certain problems etc, post them here. With a good group these builds should be fine, and i feel they are very basic and pug friendly. We tried to get through the first 2 levels without a BU and finished the dungeon but it was much more difficult and required much more skill. So use BUs to be safe. Thanks :its a trivial matter to bring pi, you have room so there's no reason not to bring it. its doesnt take that much skill to run through the levels without a bu either. It isn't worth using bus unless you want to waste money to fill the book. Just because spears are more pug friendly doesnt mean you should be using them. Unless people (more than just a couple guilds) are actually pugging this with spears.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You use spears because it is fast, not because pug friendly and if you would like to try the first 2 levels without BUs go ahead, we did it with a few pugs and the 500g per person per BU was worth more than the time spent, the problem is some groups have 3-4 skelk corruptors who have chilblains, and no BU means no perma SF, see the problem? but as i said earlier I did this just to fill the book because HoS has no real profit, but tbh just about any dungeon can be done this way easily. and as for PI, you shouldn't bring it if you dont need or benefit from it, its just a wasted space where a better skill can be used instead. GDW knocklocks Magmus and he cant cast much of anything, so imo PI is pointless, but as i said if you want to bring it bring it. I just think it will not be as beneficial as you think. Ineffective Okay bear in mind your target audience is a pug. Half the team will probably die getting to end of lvl 1. At the end of level 2, if people fail to break aggro by teleporting into the shrine then the end mob + the second last one get mixed up providing you 10 potential targets to find your 5 that you need to kill for the gate to open. On level three once you actually get to magmus, the massive amounts of foes that spawn make single target damage from spears ineffective.. once evas dies Signet of Sorrow spam can potentially wipe you a few times after the blisters popup. This does not seem an effective method to do this dungeon in my opinion. I think mark of pain & an a/e tank for the final mobs would speed up the run quite a bit.--Chieftain Alex 14:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) kind of made me lawl a bit, i will post a screenshot of the time on each level and u can tell me how ineffective it is, btw last time we ran 3rd level took 4 minutes, don't proclaim something ineffective by theory, its trial and error, not just what u "think", test it then come back and talk. Full runs have been less than 10 minutes now, i fail to see how that is ineffective, and yes this is including pugs not just guildies. but good suggestion for the tank and MoP and at magmus, but only 8 foes spawn, but failure to kill them causes them to multiply. also keep in mind when they do multiply they lose half of their health and they will not multiply if at or below 50% health. --Ecto Farmin Machine 16:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Only problem with a tank would be aoe dmg hitting it from magmus and friends. But you could run a Mo/A 55hp Sf tank (DP, SF, PS, SH + SoA, HB). oh and also if you thought I would bother posting an in depth response to the build without testing it ...--Chieftain Alex 23:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I did read the post, and Alex not all groups are PuGs. While on the topic of efficiency, would this be more efficient? *12+1+1 Curses *12 Shadow Arts *3+1 Soul Reaping Deadly Paradox plus Shadow Form keeps Shadow Form up. Shroud of Distress place the role it does in the regular Permasin builds. Blood Bond always surpasses Barbs in making opponents lose life against Barbs + "By Ural's Hammer!" until 21 Attribute points in which it is the same. Signet of Corruption and Signet of Lost Souls is for e-management. As for optional skills for the attacking assassins, maybe something like "Dodge This!"? That's the only non-energy damage adding skill I can think of off the top of my head. Angueo 23:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Somehow I fail to see how blood bond surpasses barbs in making opponents lose life. Blood bond doesn't do any dmg, life steal or life loss. 08:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::@ Angeuo - I don't know what your bar is attempting to achieve.. have you confused Mark of Pain with blood bond OR have you f*cked up the attributes? --Chieftain Alex 23:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::besides this, deadly paradox cancels dark escape. maybe for the first few casts that will not be a problem, but eventually dark escape and shadow form will need recasting at completely different times. Denardraw 06:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC)